A Turn of Events
by Isabelle SN
Summary: Sinjin has managed to hypnotize the gang and messes with them! The girls have fallen head over heels for Robbie, Sinjin's new best friend, and Sinjin himself. But Andre wasn't there and is the only one who can put things right again. But how? R&R! xx :D
1. Partaay!

_**YAAY! My very first fanfic story! I just want to say something to **_**ohsnapitzjess, _you've totally inspired me to write about Victorious and I love your stories so much!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Victorious characters (unfortunately).**

**I made it a T just in case!**

**_Okay, so here goes, my VERY FIRST chapter! It's a bit short but my next one WILL be longer! Enjoy and R&R! _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday to youuu! Happy Birthday to youuu! Happy Birthday to Caaat! Happy Birthday to youuu!"<em>

Cat smiled as she entered Tori's house. She skipped to every one of her friends and gave them a hug and a quick kiss before going on to the next, hovering before Beck and Jade, deciding whether to show her affections to them or not. "No." Jade muttered.

Cat gasped, "You read my mind!" She then giggled before skipping over to the couch, flicking her straightened red hair in Jade's face. She cast Cat a dirty look before dragging Beck over to the kitchen chairs, and passionately made out with him.

"Guuuys!" Tori sighed, "Get a room!"

The party giggled before Jade grinned, "Oh, we will." A chorus of 'oohing' arose in the room.

"So…" Cat interrupted, she twisted her ruby hair around her finger, "Where are we going?"

"Well," Robbie stepped forward, "We were thinking…"

"To go to a gay club?" Jade turned to face Robbie and gave her 'evil' stare.

"Jade?" Beck said sternly while positioning to face Jade's face.

"WHAT?"

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Now."

"MAKE ME!"

"Time out!" Beck pointed over to Tori's staircase. Jade pouted and stomped over to her assigned place.

"As I was saying, we thought maybe a restaurant or 'Cupcakes Galore'." Robbie continued.

"No," Rex butt in, "Jade was right, we should go to a gay club for Robbie!" Robbie shot him a glare before tossing him at Jade who threw him right back.

"Definitely 'Cupcakes Galore'. And my hair agrees!" Cat excitedly announced. She got up and ran to the door, not waiting for anyone else.

"TRINAAA!" Tori yelled at the top of her voice.

"WHAAATT!" came a reply.

"Can we borrow your car?" Tori begged, "Pretty please, with cherries on top?"

Trina strutted down the stairs with a puke-green cream on her face.

"What? Did you see your face in the mirror?" Jade smirked.

"Noooo!" Trina said, getting all defensive. "You know, it costs to get my AMAZING skin!"

Jade scoffed. "Hey Trina, can we borrow your car?" Tori pleaded.

Trina walked into the middle of the room. "'You guys got money?"

They all nodded.

"$5 please!"

Everyone groaned and reluctantly handed her $5 each. "Where are you going anyway?"

"'Cupcakes Galore.' You should come because it costs to get an AMAZING round stomach like yours." Jade smirked.

Trina started climbing the stairs, back to where she was going, "I'll get you someday, Jade West!" she accusingly pointed her perfectly manicured finger at Jade before turning and entering her room.

"Let's go and see where Cat has gone." Andre suggested and walked out the door.

"Yeah." Jade and beck said together. They held each other's hands and walked the front door.

"Tori." Robbie called, "We're all alone." He pulled his sexiest grin.

"Ewww!" Tori grabbed Trina's keys and sprinted out the door.

"Haha!" Rex teased.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pleaseee review this! Maybe I could have 2 reviews by the next time I update? Thank-you! <em>**

**_Feel free to give me suggestions, compliments or how to make it better. I will accept them all! Though try not to be rude about it._**

**_Isabelle xx_**


	2. The Bad Idea that Jade Gave

**_I know it's been a while but I had loads of tests which I think I did well on! :) It's my hols now so I will be writing more but I'm more of a reader than a writer. So sorry it's shorter than the previous chapter! Enjoy x_**

**_Disclaimer: blah blah blah_**

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Cat screamed as she exited Trina's red car.<p>

Everyone clambered out of the over packed car. "Phew," Andre breathed, "I was starting to get to know every spot on Cat's arm!"

Cat ran to the doors of 'Cupcakes Galore' and peered through the window. A piercing scream filled the air. "Geez, Cat!" Tori moaned, "Quiet down!"

"Oh. Sorry. I love cupcakes…and unicorns." Cat mumbled, looking down at the floor, she then raised her head eagerly, "I wanna' be a unicorn!"

"Aaand she's back." Beck announced before taking Jade's hand and following Cat into the café.

"And, you know?" Tori laughed, "She didn't even know it!" Everyone burst into yet another fit of hysterical laughter.

Cat helped herself to her 7th red velvet cupcake. "You hungry?" she whispered to her red velvet cupcake inspired hair. "Nom, nom!" she giggled pushing her cupcake into her long hair. Everyone stared at her.

"Cat, put the cupcake down." Rex hissed, "Damn girl, you're embarrassing us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried and dumped her cupcake on her plate before she fled to the toilet.

"Rex!" Robbie complained, "Why do you always have to be mean? You're such a…a…a…a MEANIE!"

"What a manly rage!" Rex muttered.

"Beeeck?" Jade annoyingly asked, "FRIGGIN' GRAB REX AND SHOVE HIM UP ROBBIE'S ASS!"

"Breath." Beck ordered soothingly, "Remember what your anger control doctor said. Count to 10 slowly, 1…2…3…"

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Jade hastily interrupted. "All better." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "Now grab Rex!"

"Jade! Leave Rex alone!" Robbie defensively said.

"Oh, PLEEEASE! Rex is just a stupid puppet who bullies and manipulates you!"

"Rex is NOT a puppet! And for your information, Rex has no control over me. WHAT. SO. EVER."

"Yeah, I do!" Rex butted in.

"Okay." Robbie looked down. Jade shot him an 'I told you so' look before joining in Beck, Andre and Tori's conversation.

"…He was totally into me!" Tori insisted.

"Who was into Tori? It sounds like a dream that will never come true. Oh yeahhh! Christian, right? I doubt it. Considering the fact the last thing you said to him today was 'You're so cute!'"

"For the a millionth time. I. DO. NOT. SPEAK. LIKE. THAT. Right guys?" Tori rested her gaze on the 3 boys, "RIGHT?"

"Wow, Tori. You're, err…you're an amazing singer. " Andre complimented.

"Awww thanks." Tori smiled batting her long eyelashes, "WAIT! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she shoved the remaining cupcake in her mouth and went on her phone. Typing rapidly, only the click of the buttons was to be heard. Silence filled the air.

_I will get you Jade! I don't talk like that!_

_MOOD: Super angry! _

(Later that night…they somehow ended up at a bar and are now drunk…)

"Guys?" Andre slurred, "Where should we go? 'Coz I'm WASTED!"

"Well, Sinjin said he had a new store around here that really calms you down." Jade suggested.

"WOW! You must really be drunk for even mentioning his name!" Tori noted.

"Whatevs! Come on, I see it!" she ran over to the mysterious store…

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it! Please feel free to suggest any scenes you would like or any ways Sinjin could mess up their lives!<em>**

**_Izzy x_**


End file.
